


Ache

by thediscontent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Love Bites, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight degradation kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediscontent/pseuds/thediscontent
Summary: regret hurting what you love, but revel in it anyways
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 681





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after my friend made a joke about dream blowing george's back out during the speedrun controversy.

To Dream, George was nothing short of angelic. He certainly looked the part, fine bones and delicate features accented by a chiaroscuro-esque coloration, an intoxicating play on fair skin and shadowy bruises. His short hair was charmingly messy, his cheeks flushed pink, dark eyes dewy and tired, and his jaw was set in pain.

Dream shifted his feet unsteadily as the glass in his hand dripped rivulets of water down his wrist. He hardly noticed, though, instead his focus was on George, who huffed at him and pulled his arm out from under the comforter to signal that he wanted the water. Dream was by no means a wrathful man, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt George in a way he didn't like, but somehow he had managed to do just that. 

He stepped close, handing George the water, and pressed a reverent kiss to his forehead, careful not to put any of his weight onto George's body. George took the water in both hands, sipping at it gratefully, relaxing into the pseudo-throne of pillows that Dream had pushed together for him.

"Sweetheart?" Dream implored, his voice soft and kind.

"Hmph?"

George's eyes had shut, but his mouth twitched as he settled down.

Dream sat at the side of the bed, combing his fingers through George's hair, biting at his lips. 

George peeled his eyes open again, looking rather judgemental. 

"What are you doing?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you sitting right there instead of getting into bed?"

Dream leaned back, sliding his hand down George's face to cup his jaw. He tilted his head to meet George's eyes.

"You want me to?"

"Yes, of course, I want you to," George glowered at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Dream pulled the sheets open, sliding between them, still putting a considerable distance between George and himself.

"I thought you were angry at me."

"Oh, I am." George arched an eyebrow as he watched Dream wring his hands and rub his thumb into his palm. "But, lucky for you, I think I might've found the perfect way for you to make it up to me."

To be fair, it was entirely Dream's fault that he'd gotten the both of them in this position. He knew he was too rough, but it had more or less been an unspoken thing between them, never articulated; if George walked tenderly, it was played off teasingly. If the bruises on his skin outnumbered his freckles, well, Dream chose to kiss them until they too were forgotten. However, they had been on a precipice for some time now; the fine line between pain and pleasure had drawn taut as they waltzed across it. That line, that tightrope had snapped last night, Dream had pushed them both too far, and now he had to pay the price.

He had been angry, frustrated, and a little embarrassed, all of which was worsened by the fact that he'd been drinking. George was, too, pouring him glasses of bourbon and sitting on his lap while he sipped on some silly hard lemonade he'd gotten earlier that day. It was stupid, really, but he was seething; publicly feuding over a fucking video game was not exactly how he wanted to spend the next two weeks. And yet, he was doing just that. He took great pride in his ability, and he took to even greater lengths to prove his honesty, so, to have that ability refuted and his honesty denied infuriated him. More than that, being engaged in what was little more than the digital equivalent of parading him around the streets as a criminal was undeniably embarrassing, and if there was one thing Dream loathed, it was being publicly embarrassed. Hated were the personal disputes with people he knew to be jealous of him, not to mention that Twitter was a wasteland, filled with young and enthusiastic fans, whose naivety brought both them and their arguments to their knees, and vengeful naysayers blinded by spite who jumped at any excuse to attack his name. The whole thing gave him a headache.

So there they had been, sitting in relative silence, watching some old movies starring doe-eyed 1960s starlets and the near-criminal age gaps between them and their co-stars. Dream's phone rarely left his hand, much to George's chagrin, continually checking his notifications for the newest insults thrown against him, internalizing, drinking like he was about to get his legs cut off and the doctor had forgotten the anesthetic. George knew what was up, obviously being a significant part of his life in accordance with the intimate relationship they shared, but that didn't stop the borderline judgemental looks he kept shooting up to Dream from his seat on his lap. 

His phone pinged right in the middle of the emotional speech the brunette actress was making to her lover, and George groaned loudly as Dream picked his phone up, the sharp light breaking the gentle spell they'd only just fallen into.

"Dream, come _on_ “. George leaned back, and the top half of his body tumbled out of his lap and onto the couch. "You promised me."

Dream leaned down and set his phone on the coffee table, a sardonic smile painted on his face.

"What? You really care about this movie that much?"

"I care about us doing things together without you being on your phone the whole time." George dug his heel into the meat of Dream's thigh. Dream caught the offending foot by the ankle, pulling it up to hold in the air, gritting his teeth.

George stared at him, challenging him to move. Give up his leverage, and admit his wrongs, or press the advantage and cement his sins. A heady silence unfurled, alcohol buzzing in their veins and sinking its claws into the rational parts of their brains. Dream's mouth felt bone dry, and as he took a long swig of his bourbon, he felt George's hand slide up and down his arm. He looked at the slim fingers and a delicate wrist, a pale hand too small to circle his forearm. George was cocky, probably more than a little tipsy, and he was on a mission to push every single one of Dream's buttons.

"I care about you paying attention to me."

George licked his lips, shining in the light of the TV, practically begging Dream to come over and ruin them with his teeth.

"You...want me to…pay attention to you." Dream repeated, his words slow and methodical. He let George's suspended leg fall back down on his lap, moving his hand to squeeze his soft thighs.

George hissed in discomfort but, to his credit, he didn't flinch.

"Yes _, Dream_ , can you spend an hour away from your phone to just be with me? Can you find some time in your _b_ _usy_ life?" 

Dream's hand tightened on his thigh, digging in hard enough to make George's lip curl in pain, though he endured it, dignified in the intensity.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, and I told you to get off Twitter, but look where we are." 

George worried his bottom lip between his teeth, working the skin red and plump. Dream wanted to make it bleed. He shifted forward, almost like he was getting off the couch, and George lashed out.

"Of course. Things don't go your way, and you just run and hide." Dream stopped, statuesque, drawing on his last vestiges of self-control, bidding himself to comply with the virtue that characterized a decent man. 

"George-"

"Go fucking hide, Dream."

The way he said his name. Not his real name, the intimacy of that was purposely left out, but the way he said _Dream_. Like it didn't even matter. Like they were returning to the distance they used to have between them. The distance that had burned them, the separation of two souls that needed to be together, so far from each other, so desperate for love. Dream didn't think he could handle that again.

He grabbed the remote from beside George's arm and turned the TV off, electric silence buzzing in his jaw and tongue, the led light fading, leaving only that of the honey-colored bulbs from their kitchen. George looked pointedly away, staring into the darkness, barely reacting when Dream slid his warm hands up his bare thighs. 

God, George always looked so good, but right now, to Dream, Aphrodite herself couldn't hold a flame to him. He wasn't wearing much, not anything special, just one of Dream's old hoodies and a pair of shorts that most likely also belonged to Dream, given how much they hung off his hip bones. It was the fact that he looked like _his_ , wearing _his_ clothes, on _his_ couch, _Dream's_ hands squeezing his soft flesh, leaving red marks. That drove him crazy. He looked easy, looked a mess, looked perfect.

 _Mine_.

Slowly, carefully, like a predator moving in for the kill, Dream crawled on top of George, sliding his hands up from his thighs, under his black hoodie, rucking it up to his collarbones, exposing his quivering chest, delicate bones begging to be bitten on and made red and sore. 

"George." Dream breathed over the bottom of his ribcage." Look at me." 

George scoffed and rolled his eyes, hands traveling to bunch the fabric of Dream's thin shirt, feeling the feverish warmth of his skin. He refused to submit, and Dream's stomach roiled, heat bursting through his core, into his fingertips, out of his lungs. Dark eyes, holding the key to everything he'd ever wanted, and they were alight with anger. Bright, passionate anger. Dream's face twisted into a scowl. Who was he to be angry? The only one of them who'd had something bad happen to them was Dream, not George. 

"Don't be a bitch, George. Do what I fucking tell you to do." His hand wrapped around George's throat, not applying pressure, just holding him in place. If he wanted, he knew George would let him bruise the skin, dig his fingertips into the sides, cut off his blood flow until George's eyes clouded over, leave him panting and needy. But he didn't want to do that. Not yet, at least. George whined softly as Dream mouthed over his chest, teasing and biting until George bucked up against him. 

"Be good, baby." Dream scraped his teeth against sensitive skin. "Let me make you feel good."

"Is-is this your apology?"

Dream came to a screeching halt at the icy tone that George used. He looked up, towards the flushed face that was _finally_ to him, and saw the redness that colored his cheeks was not one of pure lust. He looked to be holding back tears; jaw clenched hard. George shook his head angrily and tried to push Dream away, to no avail.

"Let me go."

"Why should I?"

George writhed beneath him, kicking around until Dream pulled his wrists together above his head and spread his thighs over Dream's hips, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

"God, I hate you." George groaned.

Dream smirked, leaning down to place soft kisses to his throat.

"No, you don't."

George's hands pulled out of his grip and planted in his hair, not in a pleasurable way either, forcing his head up and away from his throat.

"You didn't answer my question."

Dream sighed, annoyance melting into anger.

"What question?"

"Is this your apology? Is this what you think will make me happy again? Ignoring me and then trying to get in my pants, just to shut me up?"

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Yes, you were. Answer the fucking question, Dream."

Every muscle in Dream's body tensed. He leaned close to George's face, savoring the way his pupils dilated, eyes dark and dewy with a poorly hidden desire.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you call me Dream again, I'm going to make you cry."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, sweetheart. It's a promise."

George opened his mouth slightly, his breath sweet and hot against Dream's lips. He spoke in a quivering whisper, eyelids fluttering open and shut, lashes ghosting the tops of his cheeks. 

"I don't forgive you." He leaned forward slightly, pressing a warm kiss against the side of Dream's mouth. He pulled back, and his eyes sparkled in rebellion." _Dream_." 

Dream's hands gripped his hips harshly, a wicked grin flashing through his face. 

"You're going to regret that." 

He pulled George into his lap, grabbing at his waist hard and mean, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. His eyes roamed salaciously over the spiteful thing in his lap, both of them ready to attack each other mercilessly.

"Y'know, I was gonna be nice to you." He bit down on George's throat, leaving red tooth marks in the perfect column. He pressed a kiss to the wound and promptly pulled George's, _his_ , sweatshirt off. "I was gonna be real sweet. Kiss you, make you happy, make you feel so good." His finger traced down the line of George's spine, the other hand tight around his waist, possessive and heavy. "But now?" He grabbed the back of George's neck, forcing his back to arch in an attractive curve. "Now, I think I'll make you scream." 

George whimpered and ground against his thigh, mouth falling open as Dream pushed him, his back hitting the couch abruptly. Dream looked down at him, blond hair haloed in the dim golden light, an avenging angel painted in broad strokes of warm color. His eyes were shining, ivy wrapped around him and holding him down, reaching down his throat to constrict his heart. The muscles in his back rippled under his skin as he tore off his shirt, and George reached up to rest a hand on his golden shoulder, drinking in the warmth. He closed his eyes, thumbing over the skin, pressing into the pliant muscle as Dream watched him curiously.

Dream shifted both his hands to the small of George's back, lifting him, holding him still and at his mercy.

"Open your eyes." He whispered raggedly.

George complied, but he let his head lol back, exposing his throat and going utterly limp in Dream's hands. Dream pressed open-mouthed kisses to his collarbones, soft and sweet, quickly melting into bites that made George cry out. He liked when George did this, when he submitted himself entirely to Dream, signing away his autonomy, without a doubt that he'd be safe—trusting him.

George let out a long whine, bucking his hips.

Dream smirked around his mouthful of flesh. He set George back down and dipped his fingers into the waistline of George's oversized shorts. 

"You're so easy, honey." He pulled the shorts down over George's hip bones." Too much of a whore to even try to deny me?"

"Fuck you." George spat, but his voice quavered.

"Not quite." With that, Dream pulled his shorts and underwear down and off his long legs, leaving him naked and trembling.

He lifted a pale thigh in his hand, slightly reddened by his earlier grip, and began sucking purple marks on the insides, George doing his best not to make a noise.

Dream stilled everything; the only movement he made was biting down on the soft flesh until a tear slipped out of George's eye.

Dream smiled, dark satisfaction on his tongue. He felt hot and heavy in his sweatpants, straining against the fabric, rutting against George's ass. With an impatient hand, he moved George's thighs to rest in his lap, pressing hard into the love bites. The other hand slid up the center of George's chest, dipping into the hollows of his collarbones, running his nails over the broken skin where Dream had bitten down.

" _Clay_." George whined, and Dream growled in response.

"Shut up." He shoved two of his fingers in George's hot mouth." Suck."

George didn't move, eyes bright with arrogance, and Dream wanted to make it melt away.

His voice was gravelly and low.

" _Suck_ , George."

George refused, his canine sinking into Dream's pointer as he narrowed his eyes. He leaned into George's ear, voice barely over a whisper.

" ** _Suck_** , or I'll fuck you dry."

George whimpered, fear shooting through his eyes, and he closed his lips around Dream's fingers, sucking and lapping at them obediently.

Dream combed his fingers through George's hair, scratching his scalp as George preened under the attention. Dream shoved his fingers further down George's throat, watching him gag as tears fell from his eyes, wetting his long lashes. Dream kissed them away, salty-sweet on his tongue, the skin red hot and raw.

He palmed at George's cock, lying heavy on his soft stomach, and George arched his back, trying to press into his hand. Dream shoved him down, forcing him flat on his back, immobilized.

"Don't test me, George." He pulled his fingers from George's slick mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. 

George whined, pressing his hands against Dream's chest, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Please." Dream pressed his fingers against George's hip bone. "Clay _, please."_

Dream laughed, teasing the skin until it was red and hot against his fingertips, pressing soft kisses above his navel. 

"So now you listen, hm?"

"S-stop teasing me." George sounded wrecked, gasping at every touch, squirming under Dream, long legs trying to lock together behind his back.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Dream kissed a line down his twitching stomach. "My attention? Isn't that why you were bitching at me?" He licked George's reddened tip and watched as George's hands scrabbled at the cushions, nails making a loud noise as they dragged across the ribbed fabric. "You have it now, baby."

He shoved his fingers back in George's mewling mouth, collecting all the spit he could, pressing down on his tongue, sharp teeth grazing his knuckles. He pulled his fingers out as quick as he'd put them in as he spread George's legs with the other hand, causing him to blush. Dream placed his hand firmly on George's lower stomach as he pressed against George's hole, running the pads of his fingers against it as George trembled in impatience. Dream watched George's face carefully as he prodded one of his fingers inside, allowing him to adjust before curling it slightly and pushing back in. George's breathing labored, mouth falling open to gasp for air. He waited a few moments longer, adding a second finger, and savored the punched-out noise George made. Lewd squelching noises permeated the enclosed room, coupled with George's desperate panting. He curled his fingers, and George let out a broken sob, his small hands flying to grasp Dream's shoulders, nails biting down into his flesh. 

"Please, _ah-_ " George's soft whine was cut off as Dream pushed a third finger inside of him. Dream pressed a kiss against the hollow of his throat, murmuring against his skin.

"So easy, honey. Opening up so good for me."

Dream hooked his fingers, searching for the spot that would make George see stars, and he knew when he found it based on the hoarse moan George let out. He pressed against it harshly, massaging the bundle of nerves until George's legs shook and his hands wrapped around Dream's wrist. Dream laughed at him, pulling his fingers out as he leaned in close to George, pressing their foreheads together. He pushed the front of his sweatpants down, pulling his dick out, resting it on George's stomach, smirking at the soft noise he made, watching as he reached over to stroke it with his long, thin fingers. He repositioned their hips, pulling George's legs over his shoulders, and placed his dick at George's inner thigh, a searing heat on his skin. 

George whined, clawing at Dream's chest, dark eyes pleading and blown out.

"I promised to make you cry, didn't I?"

George wailed, hips trying to buck up, but Dream just held him down, bruising grip on either side of his waist. 

Dream pressed his dick to George's hole, watching as the boy under him shivered at the heat, tendrils of need wrapping around his throat, his cock leaking precum onto his belly. Heat climbed up his chest; every cell felt as if it was on fire, desperate for Dream's soothing touch. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks again, and feverishly he took the side of Dream's face in the palm of his hand. Dream shifted his head, taking George's hand in his own and pressed chaste kisses to the delicate skin of his knuckles. Their eyes met, warmth blossoming through their gaze, need seeping through their skin. Dream pressed into him, watching as George's eyes rolled back and his pretty mouth opened in a silent moan. Dream was relentless, never pausing to give George room to breathe, mercilessly thrusting into him until he was sheathed in his body. George squirmed as he got used to the stretch.

" _F-full_..." He gasped.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Feel so full, Clay." His hands wrapped around the back of Dream's neck. "H-help me."

Dream melted, his heart halfway breaking at the desperate plea, and he let George pull him down, finally pressing their lips together. George whimpered as Dream licked into his mouth, consuming him, tasting the sweetness of his tongue. Dream slowly began to grind into him, letting George press little kisses against his lips in an attempt to distract himself. Dream shifted George's hips up, angling them so that his cock pressed even deeper inside, right against his prostate.

George _screamed_ , throwing his head back as he clenched around Dream's length. He's so tight, so perfect, so _good_ that it almost takes Dream's breath away. He rocked his hips against him, and George keened, arching his back as Dream fought to hold him down. Dream pulled him back down on his cock, George's thighs shaking at the brutal over-stimulation, as Dream leaned over him, effectively folding him in half. Dream pressed their faces together, listening closely to his mewls and reveling in his slick heat. Dream kissed his cheeks and whispered against heated skin.

" _God_ , I love you."

George smiled tearfully, trapping Dream's lips in a voracious kiss as the pace of his thrusts began to pick up. George melted underneath him, lost in pleasure as Dream reached down to stroke him, crying out as his sobs reached their fever pitch. He pushed himself back onto Dream, meeting his thrusts until his hips stuttered, every muscle in his body contracting, everything sparking a blinding white as waves of golden pleasure washed over him. Dream groaned loudly as George clenched around his cock, fucking him hard and rough through his orgasm, petting his hair with a heavy hand. He moved his hands to George's hips, chasing his own climax using George's body, ruthlessly fucking into him, ignoring George's weak sobs. He finished with a final sharp thrust, pressing deep inside of the mess under him, filling him up with his cum, sparks flying behind his eyes, tension-releasing through his whole body.

George was limp, fucked out, and covered in bites and hickeys as Dream wiped him off with a stray t-shirt, enjoying how his cum dripped out of George's raw hole. Dream took him in his arms, standing a little shakily, and held him close to his chest as he walked them towards the bedroom. He pressed gentle kisses to George's eyelids, rubbing the tips of their noses together. When he reached the door, he closed it behind him softly, wary of making any loud noises. Dream propped the many pillows of their bed up, laying George onto them as he slowly came back to himself. George let out a sharp cry of pain, and Dream rushed to soothe him, petting over his hair, placing a large hand on his stomach. George looked up at him through the haze of post-coitus, and Dream's heart stuttered at the pained expression on his face. His soft voice was little more than a whisper, tears still welling in his dark eyes.

"M-my back hurts really bad."

Dream winced, remembering the way he'd ruthlessly folded George in half, which was more than enough to hurt him, especially given their size difference and the strength Dream so often forgot he had. He nodded his head quickly and darted to the bathroom in search of painkillers and a glass of water.

So, yes, Dream's fault. That much was clear to the both of them, especially George, who had regained his spite from before and had greeted Dream with a glare upon his return. Dream shifted uneasily in the bed, staring at George in uncertainty. 

"What do you want from me?" 

George arched his eyebrow and made a motion to pull Dream closer. He complied, curling around George, his arms circling him the best he could without jostling him too much. George slowly crawled on top of him, face screwing up in pain when he twisted too far. George lay flat atop him, his head resting on his chest, soft hair tickling his nose. Dream wrapped his arms loosely around his back, straining his neck to kiss the crown of George's head. George huffed against his skin, reaching behind to position Dream's hands lower, pressing his fingers against Dream's, causing them to dig into the tense muscles.

"You want me to rub your back?" Dream questioned tenderly.

George nodded, settling down against Dream's skin, folding his arms behind Dream's neck. He sighed as Dream pressed his fingers into his skin, massaging the soreness away, and George softened under his touch.

Dream whispered sweet nothings into his ears, periodically stopping his ministrations to trail his hands up and down George's spine.

" _Sweetheart_."

George sniffled at him, eyes closed as he drifted off.

"I love you." His voice broke a little bit.

George whined softly, combing his hand through Dream's tangled hair in response, too tired to speak.

Dream felt his tongue trip over itself, the soft warmth of George curled up on his chest almost enough to make him forget his quiet guilt.

"I'm sorry, honey." 

" 's okay…" 

Dream sighed and paused his massaging. 

"No, it's not. I shouldn't…" He pushed his face into George's hair. His voice was muffled by it when he spoke." I'm sorry."

George moved up and kissed him so deeply that Dream felt his unease melt out of him, moving his hands back to George's back, gently thumbing over the flesh. George's eyes were dark and fogged over when he pulled back, lips shining with spit. 

" _Do_ shut up, Clay."

Dream smiled tiredly at him, holding his angel close to him, his divine light leading him to peace. 

"Whatever you say, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhhhhh idk man. anywho, if u want, follow me on twt @thediscontent_ if u want to send me a request or just chat idc lol


End file.
